Cardcaptor (Not really) Tsunayoshi
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Reborn was used to the unexpected, it was part of his job after all. However, nothing in the world could prepare him for the enigma that was Sawada Tsunayoshi, direct descendants of both Giotto, Vongola Primo, and an unknown woman whose name was Sakura. He had expected a lazy, no-good and clumsy male student. What he got was... well, Tsunayoshi. Fem! Tsuna, All x 27
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeeey- *is thrown tomatoes and rotten food* **

**Yep, I get it, you guys hate me. Meeeh, I'm a fickle person. HAHA, but heeeeeya, I'm back. And I'm working on the next chapter of Wings of Freedom and Tenshi no Yume. Its taking a while though. Writers block is being a nuisance, but hey~ look, another multi-chaptered fic I might not finish hahaha. /shot multiple times. **

**Kay kay. Before you proceed, please note that Tsuna is a female in this, and four years younger than in KHR canon but is the canon age in the Card captor sakura world, in other words, _Tsuna is 10_. There will be Easter eggs in each chapter, so spot those references and tell me, and maaaaaybe I might get the next chapter out quicker, lets start with an obvious reference eh? **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

When Sawada Tsunayoshi was born, her parents wept. Each for entirely different reasons though. While Sawada Nana was overjoyed at the prospect of having a daughter like she always dreamed of having. Iemitsu was lamenting the fact that their one and only child had been a female instead of the son he desired. Tsunayoshi whimpered in her mother's arms that night, face red and scrunched up from the negative emotions that filled the room as the loving Sawada couple fought for the first time in their five years of being together, three of which they had spent married.

The new parents made their way home in tense silence. The happiness and warmth that had once enveloped the family house was now replaced with cold and tense emotions. It was within that sort of environment that Tsunayoshi had grown up in for three years.

* * *

On the day she was to turn four, her Papa, brought home a very nice and warm old man. Being the shy and introverted child, she hid behind her mother's legs, peeking out of them to stare curiously at the warm man that stood near the threshold of their main doorway. The warm man introduced himself to be Timoteo.

It took approximately six minutes for Tsunayoshi to warm up to the old man. A friendly Chihuahua had caught sight of the child playing with a new stranger, it decided to join in the fun of playing catch. Timid little Tsunayoshi could not understand the dog's intentions and wails in terror as the ball was snatched away from her by the tiny Chihuahua. Timoteo had tried to comfort the little girl, his hands barely brushed against her brown fluffy mane… when an orange flame sprung forth upon her forehead! Timoteo immediately recognizes the flame as a pure sky flame, the purest he has ever seen in a lifetime! The Chihuahua yips and bolts, fearing the unknown element that had appeared on the tiny human's forehead.

Before he could do anything though, a bright golden glow enveloped the crying child as a magic circle, not unlike the ones he had seen for satanic rituals, appeared beneath Tsunayoshi. Startled, Tsunayoshi halts her crying to stare curiously at the magic circle, still sniffling. It glows brighter and Tsunayoshi could hear a voice in her head.

* * *

"_My descendant, I have found you at last. I am Kinomoto Sakura, and I am not considered to be of your world. Troubled times approaches, and it is vital that you inherit all the Sakura cards before that time approaches. You will not remember this for a while to come, but I will be here to guide you in your journey. Just remember this, my dear Tsunayoshi, everything will be alright, as long as you believe it will be so. I will see you soon, dear descendant."_

Timoteo watched, shell-shocked as his adopted grand-daughter closed her eyes, leaning forward as both the flame and magic circle disappeared. He lurches forward and catches his grand-daughter just in time before her head could meet the ground, and sighs in relief as he looks down at Tsunayoshi's peacefully sleeping face with her thumb shoved between her lips. Timoteo turns to face the Sawada couple, Iemitsu's face has turned an interesting shade of white and green while Nana had sparkles in her eyes and was grinning broadly. The old man raises an eyebrow at their expressions before turning back to his little grand-daughter, he could no longer sense the flames, which probably meant that a seal has been placed and- was Nana on the phone right now?

* * *

"Papa! Oh, Papa! It's true! Tsu-chan has inherited the power of the Clow!" Nana was squealing into the receiver, her face flushed with excitement. An ecstatic smile upon her lips as she listened to whatever her father was talking to her. "Ah right, sorry, I meant Sakura." She giggles again.

* * *

Iemitsu raises an eyebrow at his wife's behaviour, but sighs in relief when he finally sees her smiling. When he had found out that their first child was a girl… he had reacted none too kindly and in doing so, upset his wife. But back to the topic at hand, it would appear that Timoteo took an interest in his child. Not that it was surprising, Tsunayoshi had managed to produce a pure sky flame despite her young age and it had been the purest they've ever seen in generations. Timoteo glanced at Iemitsu who was watching them with eyes that held a sliver of pride within them, the old man smiles before it fell from his face the moment he realizes that soon, he would be pulling the new father away from his family.

"Iemitsu." Timoteo calls, a wince visible as he stands up from his previous crouched position and hears the bones in his knees popping. Iemitsu snaps out of his stupor, rushing forth to help his boss into the living room, sliding the glass door shut behind them as Timoteo cradles his daughter in his arms. His daughter… His little tuna fish. Iemitsu smiles. He liked the sound of that.

"Iemitsu. We need to talk." It was with these words, those five words, when Iemitsu's happiness abruptly crumbled down.

* * *

It's been six years since that incident and six years since Tsunayoshi last saw her father. She supposed she didn't mind it. It wasn't as if she needed her father anyway, what with the man being adamant about not coming home and staying in Italy to protect his precious 'Famiglia'.

Oh she knows, her father had been less than discreet in his hiding places of his important documents after all. I mean literally, it was spread out across the living room's table for anyone in the world to see. Luckily, seven year old Tsunayoshi had gotten to those documents before her mother could. It took a while but the seven year old eventually figured out the documents, particularly through google translate and some Italian friends she had made online.

Finding out that her father was in a dangerous organisation was a little bit much to take in, but she managed it. Tsunayoshi was a mature child for her age. She wasn't a prodigy or anything, she just understood things better than some children her age and was hence, fearing for her life. While she trusted that Iemitsu was doing his job protecting them by remaining in Italy and not so much as sending a postcard home every blue moon. Tsunayoshi wanted to protect her airheaded mother, who would probably make a cup of tea for a burglar that had snuck into the house before sitting him down to chat.

This want proved to be unnecessary however, when Tsunayoshi came home from pre-school and was greeted with the terrifying sight of her mother covered from head to toe with red liquid and holding a knife stained with aforementioned red liquid, and an unconscious form of an assassin frothing at the mouth in fright.

Thankfully, it wasn't blood but tomato juice. Apparently, Nana had gotten it into her head to make a batch of tomato juice for their afternoon snack and had accidentally left the blender turned on while she cut up the ripe tomatoes that they harvested from Tsunayoshi's mini vegetable garden patch. So the red juice had splattered her with red liquid and it was with this image that the assassin had come upon and Nana had not taken too lightly to his threat of harming Tsunayoshi and had hit him with the blunt end of the knife.

Tsunayoshi didn't know whether to laugh or to facepalm at the ridiculous story. She compromised and laughed into her hand that rubbed her face in exasperation. Tsunayoshi took up Aikido and cheerleading, much to her parent's delight. Within three years, Tsunayoshi had obtained her black belt and was constantly sparring with the Dojo's favourite, Hibari Kyouya.

More often than not Tsunayoshi came home or went to cheerleading practice with a new array of bruises to show off the first few times she sparred with the older male. Even on a girl, the raven had shown no mercy and Tsunayoshi both respected and resented that despite her gender she was treated as an equal but damn, those bruises hurt! Hibari named her 'Little Omnivore' or 'squirrel' on the occasion the former became too much of a mouthful, when she came back alive for their next training session.

(Needless to say, Tsunayoshi garnered a lot of respect for having the guts to go back for a second round, and to have survived the first with only bruises.)

Tsunayoshi had average grades, save for home economics and Physical education which were both her best subjects, Math and science were her weakness, their grades always coming close to an F or D. All in all, a typical hands-on sort of student at school, and a filial child at home. However, there was something that made her different from the typical civilian child. It was not only her knowledge of the Italian mafia, but it also came in the form of a deck of cards that Tsunayoshi kept at her side at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Easter eggs in this chapter~ Let's see if you guys can spot them~ Also, thanks for the reviews guys~~~ X'D **

**I don't own KHR or Card captor Sakura.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Tsunayoshi ignored the questioning looks as she proceeds down the hallway of Namimori elementary school, her violin case in hand. Of course they would stare, she belonged in the cheer leading club after all, not the music club. It wasn't as if she really played, well, she does but not for a human audience anyway. Back to the topic at hand, Tsunayoshi was heading to her art class when she overheard her classmates gossiping.

"Hey hey, did you hear? The middle school received a new student!"

"Ehh? At this time of the year?"

"Yeah! And he's italian, they say he looks really, um, what's that word...?"

"Hot?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Hm, not like it's our business anyway, we're just elementary school kids."

"Yeah... true."

Hmm, there is no such thing as a coincidence, was Tsunayoshi's favourite saying, considering that it came from the person that had told her about her duty. Speaking of, she needed to pay a visit soon, maybe tomorrow after school. Tsunayoshi mused as she set down her violin, smiling at her classmate that came up for a chat. An orange haired girl smiles at her as the brunette took out her sketchbook and placed it onto the easel.

"Tsuna-chan, would you be free later after school? I found this new cafe and their cakes are really good, I thought we could check it out together." Tsunayoshi pouts a little at the timing, settling a small box of paints on the side table.

"Ahhh, sorry Kyoko-chan... I have to rush home today." The orange haired girl, now named as Kyoko smiles as she waves off Tsunayoshi's apology.

"It's fine, Tsuna-chan, we can go some other day."

The art teacher then came in, and Kyoko hurriedly scurried to her seat, a light blush overcoming her cheeks as the art teacher admonishes her for not setting up before he got here. Tsunayoshi smiles fondly, then reverts her attention back to the lesson, they were going to be doing some caricature today.

All in all, a normal day.

* * *

Which was immediately put to a stop the moment she returned home. Still halfway through taking off her brown penny loafers, Tsunayoshi balanced on one foot as she stared at the baby clad in a fedora and a smart looking two-piece suit. Blinking out of her reverie, she simply continues taking off her shoes and properly aligning them before kneeling down to bring herself to eye-level with the child. (Which isn't exactly a child, is what her senses told her, but that's another story for later.)

"Please wait for me in the room on the second floor to your right. I'll be right with you." She instructs softly, smiling gently as the child raised an eyebrow but moved to comply with her instructions anyway. Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen, a bright smile on her face as she spots her beloved daughter.

"Hello, Tsu-chan~ I assume you've met your tutor?" Tsunayoshi thinks back to the child before she nods.

"I haven't officially introduced myself though, I was thinking we could chat over tea and was about to make some." Nana smiles at her thoughtful daughter who moved to proceed into the kitchen.

"I'm assuming you won't need help?" Tsunayoshi shakes her head, smiling as she thanks her mother for offering before she rolls up the sleeves of her sailor uniform to avoid getting stains onto the navy blue fabric. She worked quickly, and was soon holding a tray of tea things as well as coffee jelly that she had made the night before.

She sets the tray on the small table set in the middle of her room on a fluffy white carpet, pouring the steaming amber liquid into the white tea cups she had decided on for today. She looks up to see her alleged tutor positioned on her bed and surveying the room. Her room was rather big, there was ample space to fit in a large princess bed, a white study table, a short bookshelf, a small walk-in closet and a small Television set tucked neatly in the corner adjacent to the door.

Reborn was pleasantly surprised by the neatness of the room, everything was in its place and even the cushions that surrounded the small table looked like an organized mess. The sun acrobaleno was pulled out of his musings when the girl places the steaming cups of tea on the table, followed by a plate holding a small black gelatin square.

"I hope you have a taste for coffee jelly...?" Tsunayoshi trailed off, having realized that she had yet to know this strange being's name.

"Reborn. And yes, I like coffee." Tsunayoshi smiles at the baby, (Not baby, not baby, her instincts wailed) watching as he jumped from her bed to position himself on the soft cushions before helping himself to the dessert. Tsunayoshi herself goes for her steaming mug of tea, cream and with three sugars, taking a tentative sip from her cup before sighing in content.

* * *

Reborn eyed his new student with curiosity, the coffee jelly melting in his mouth. She was different from what the reports said, but that was nothing new considering that the blonde idiot had yet to so much as visit the last six years. Tsunayoshi seemed mature for her age, which was saying alot considering that the child was only ten years old. She also had this mysterious aura shrouded around her being.

Reborn sips his tea, pleasantly surprised that the girl had added a cube of sugar, it was just the way he liked it. Hmmm, how interesting. Unfortunately, it would seem his usual method of spartan training would not be effective against her. He would have to re-think his plans.

A clink of plates startled Reborn out of his thinking and he looked up to see Tsunayoshi placing the empty cups and plates back on the tray. He blinked, that's strange when did he finish the treat? It was good coffee jelly.

"Okay, now that tea is out of the way. May I ask, what are you doing here in my house, Reborn-san?"

* * *

Tsunayoshi stared expectantly at the child in front of her. She was seated upright with her legs tucked beneath her, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Good posture and polite, Reborn mused. He smirks at the brunette in front of him. At least he won't have to teach her etiquette; it would appear those mannerisms were drilled into her head since young if she was treating his baby self as she would with an adult.

"I am here to tutor you, not just in academics." Reborn starts, pulling out a black suitcase that had been situated at the foot of the bed. He clicked it open before assembling a sniper rifle in front of Tsunayoshi's eyes. "But I am also here to train you to be a Mafia wife." With that said, he points the weapon between the girl's eyes, but was disappointed to see only a hint of fear before it was gone.

"... I should have known..." Tsunayoshi breathed, letting out a sigh. Reborn raised an eyebrow, Tsunayoshi laughed before she pushed the barrel away from her eyes to stare directly at the sun acrobaleno. "Papa wasn't exactly the best at hiding his important documents. I discovered those when I was seven. They were all Italian so it took me a while but... they were all mafia documents."

Reborn cursed under his breath, disassembling his rifle too clean it. Tsunayoshi continued. "I figured that, since Papa was, I mean is, in the mafia. We'll probably be dragged into it sooner or later. I just... didn't expect it to be so soon." She let out a shaky laugh.

"I don't want to be Mafia. Actually, more like I can't. I've got another more important duty to attend to." Tsunayoshi smiles at Reborn's confused expression. "I'm afraid that secret is going to stay secret. So while I appreciate the thought, being eligible to marry a Mafia boss is the least of my concerns right now."

Before Reborn could get another word in, Tsunayoshi left the table to her walk-in closet and subsequently left the room to showerand did not re-emerge until dinner.

* * *

Dinner was a rather awkward affair, at least on Reborn and Tsunayoshi's part, Nana chattered on about the new baby their neighbour was having and about the daily gossip the neighbourhood spread. Tsunayoshi picked at her food, salisbury steak with her favourite Nana's special sauce, nibbling on her small mouthfuls of rice as Reborn stared her down.

After dinner was spent with Tsunayoshi doing her homework for the day, Reborn staring a hole into her back as she worked. The brunette then put away her completed homework and took out her beautiful red violin from the black violin case. She touched the strings tenderly, smiling a little at the feel of metal under her fingers. Tuning the violin relaxed her a little, until she remembered that Reborn was in the room watching her when he spoke.

"You play the violin?" Tsunayoshi glanced at Reborn from under her eyelashes. She contemplates not answering before she shrugged. "Is that a yes or no?" Gnawing a little on her bottom lip, she sighed in defeat before she looked up at Reborn.

She winced, his eyes are as intimidating as ever and they demanded answers. "Well..." Before she could get another word in, the windows flung open and a large gust of wind entered the room, knocking over most of the things on the study table that had been placed next to the window. The brunette quickly got to her feet, rushing to close the windows... when a large bird suddenly came out of nowhere!

It was the size of a small aeroplane but was still big enough that Tsunayoshi knew wasn't natural. Grasping her violin, she quickly closed the window. Tsunayoshi glanced at Reborn, panting a little from the effort it took to close the windows against the strong winds. "... Do you want to know what my duty is?"

* * *

Tsunayoshi was out of the house and tearing down the streets of Namimori in her rollerskates in mere minutes. She had haphazardly thrown on a hoodie over her chosen white button up short sleeved shirt and a pair of baby blue shorts, Reborn situated comfortably on the top of his student's head. The suit clad baby was throwing a very curious gaze at the violin case and the card pouch Tsunayoshi had secured to the side of her belt.

Her grip on the violin case tightened as she sensed a strong presence. She took a sharp turn, her skates squeaking in protest before she was off in the direction of the neighbourhood park.

The brunette skidded to a stop at the entrance, looking up to find the park occupied by the large bird she saw. Looking closely, she could see the weariness in its eyes and its hunched position, it was exhausted. Slowly, she approached the creature... only to be tugged back when Reborn pulled at her hair. "Tsuna! What are you thinking?! This thing is dangerous!" Reborn hissed.

"You wanted to see my duty, so let me perform it for you." Tsunayoshi hissed back, grabbing Reborn and setting him down. The bird saw the movements and curled up into a smaller ball, letting out a feeble squawk. Tsunayoshi set her violin case down to take out the red instrument within.

"It'll be okay, everything will be fine." Tsunayoshi coos as she approaches the bird once more. She sets down her violin near the bird, before holding out her hands in a placating manner. "There, see, no danger." Her fingertips reached out, stopping just before the bird's head.

The creature hesitated, moving forward a little cautiously before it snuggled closer. Snuggling into the warm hand, the bird let out a content coo. Tsunayoshi smiles and pets it, stroking the silky feathers. "You poor thing... you must be exhausted. Don't worry, I'll be here."

Picking up her previously forgotten violin, Tsunayoshi tucked the instrument under her chin. The bird watches curiously, its head tilted endearingly to the side. Tsunayoshi hums as she stands up slowly to avoid frightening the creature before her further. She twirls the bow in her right hand before Tsunayoshi teased the first few notes of Canon out before she started playing.

As she played her violin, the bird started to glow and a magic circle spun beneath their feet. The exhausted bird creature levitated for a few moments, soaking up the warm magical energy Tsunayoshi was providing it before it let out a strong caw. The magic circle and creature flashed into a blinding light, and Reborn protectively shielded his eyes from the glaring light.

It only lasted a few seconds before the darkness returned and Reborn cautiously removed his arms from the protective position it was in. His eyes fell on his student, who was smiling as she looked at what seemed to be a pink card... with the creature etched on one side of the card!

"What...?" Reborn gawked.

* * *

Tsunayoshi turns to her tutor, smiling as she hands the card over to Reborn for inspection. The sun acrobaleno looks it over and discovers a sort of magical circle that he had seen appear beneath the feet of his student as she played the violin previously was etched on the back of the card as well.

"What are you...?" Reborn breathes. His eyes locking onto Tsunayoshi's chocolate brown ones.

The girl smiles. "I am a card captor. Kind of."


	3. Chapter 3

**Easter eggs in this chapter~ Let's see if you guys can spot them~ Also, thanks for the reviews guys~~~ X'D **

**I don't own KHR or Card captor Sakura.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"I'll be going now!" Tsunayoshi called, strapping her rollerblades on as she opened the door, her violin case at her side. Gliding out onto the streets, Tsunayoshi huffed as she recalled last night's incident.

* * *

"Card captor... So the cards you speak of..." Reborn trails off, he was seated on Tsunayoshi's fluffy mane once more, still examining the card in his hands. Tsunayoshi swerves around the corner once more, her skates screeching in protest, before she replies to Reborn's unasked question.

"Yeah, there are currently nineteen in existence, it is my duty to collect them all before catastrophe were to befall us." Tsunayoshi recites, the words being from when she was first informed of her responsibility. "So you see, I can't be a Mafia boss' wife. I have more important things to do."

"Hmm," Reborn hums, handing the card back to the brunette, who then tucks it away in the card pouch. "So these cards, they have different abilities?"

"Mhmm, the cards I currently have are Windy, Fly, Jump and Woody. Windy manipulalates wind, as the name implies, Woody manipulates nature. Fly and Jump should be self-explanatory- Ah, we're home." Tsunayoshi hums, braking as they reached the gates to the Sawada household. Reborn knocks a fist gently against the girl's head, earning a startled yelp.

"You still have more explaining to do. Don't think for a moment I'm going to let this slide." Reborn states, jumping off the comfy perch that was Tsunayoshi's hair and landing neatly on the front porch, he waited patiently for Tsunayoshi to open the door. The brunette smiled tiredly, turning the key and stepping into the warmth of her home.

She alerts her arrival at the threshold and was just placing her skates down before she looked up to face a pouting Nana.

"Tsu-chan..."

Tsunayoshi closed her eyes, 'How could I forget about mom...?'

* * *

Reborn watched with interest as Tsunayoshi shuffled nervously, holding her violin case as if to act as a buffer between her and a disappointed looking Nana. Reborn braced himself for the lecture that was soon to follow about staying out late at night and with a child no less.

"How could you not tell me that you were going to capture another Sakura card? I made the perfect outfit for you! And I had the video tape repaired from that last fall from the Jump card!"

... Wait what.

Reborn stared with his jaw agape at Nana, his obsidian eyes wide with shock. Tsunayoshi scratched the back of her head embarrassingly, a light pink dusting her cheeks as her mother went on about capturing her every shining glory on video and rewatching aforementioned moments on television being the very thing she lived for.

"... And I even went through the trouble to make a cute outfit for you too!" Nana pouts, her hands on her hips now.

Tsunayoshi let out a sigh, palming half her face as she groans into it. "Sorry mama, it was quite last minute and the card was hurt, it might have went berserk if more than two people went." Tsunayoshi tried, but Nana only directed her glare (read: Pout) at the infant mentioned.

"Then Reborn could have video-taped it it my place!" Tsunayoshi collapsed in exasperation and embarrassment.

"M-Mama...!" Tsunayoshi whines, her face turning a bright cherry red.

Reborn only shakes his head in amusement and bewilderment, the Sawada family sure were an interesting bunch.

* * *

Tsunayoshi trudged up the stairs to her room, her posture slouched. Reborn raised an eyebrow as he hears the faint whisper of Tsunayoshi's mumbling under her breath. She then turns to Reborn with a tired smile.

"Mama doesn't understand how dangerous it is to be with me when I'm capturing a card." Tsunayoshi sighs, "Currently the cards that I have captured before gave me no trouble except jump, because its a mischievous card by nature so that was explainable, but still, there will be other cards that will pose a threat to the by-standers." At this she glances at Reborn. "You are no exception."

Reborn huffed, a little offended that he was being underestimated by a mere girl, pointing his Leon-pistol at Tsunayoshi's head. "I'm a hitman, I'm pretty sure I can pull my own weight." Tsunayoshi nods indulgently, pulling off the bed covers to slide into her warm orange bed as if she wasn't held at gunpoint at all.

"I know. But still, there's little to no guarantee that I'll be able to protect both you and myself. Especially since I don't have the guardians at my side, the cards that went rogue are more than possible to attack civilians." Tsunayoshi scooted over so her back faced the wall her bed was lined up against, she patted the empty space left in her wake to get Reborn to crawl in with her. The sun acrobaleno raised an eyebrow before changing into his pajamas and jumping into bed with the brunette.

"Don't think this is over, I'll need more answers tomorrow." Reborn threatens, almost starting in shock as the tired girl pulls him close, snuggling into his spiky hair like a kitten. Tsunayoshi hums in agreement to Reborn's statement, already too tired to care.

"Good night, Reborn." Tsunayoshi mumbles sleepily, slipping so quickly into dreamland, she didn't catch her tutor's reply back.

"... Good night, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Which brings us back to the present, Tsunayoshi covers her mouth as she feels an incoming yawn and places her rollerskates in the shoe locker, slipping on her indoor shoes. "Ah, Tsuna-chan!" Tsunayoshi turns her head towards the direction in which her name was called, her eyes softening and lips twitching into a gentle smile as Kyoko waved energetically at her, her dark haired friend nodding at Tsunayoshi in lieu of a greeting.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." Tsunayoshi greets, swapping her penny loafers for indoor shoes. Kyoko beams at her.

"Will you be going to Yuuko-san's place today?" Kyoko inquires, Tsunayoshi nods her agreement and tilts her head, closing the door to her locker.

"Would you like to come with? I have to pick up some things for Watanuki-san as well." Tsunayoshi offers. Kyoko's dark haired friend, Hana, smirks at the invitation as Kyoko giggles and agrees that she would love to accompany Tsunayoshi.

"Will you be eating lunch with us today, midget?" Tsunayoshi pouts a little at the nickname, before giving Hana an exasperated smile as they walk towards their first class of the day.

"When will you call me Tsuna, Kurokawa-san? And yes, I believe so." Tsunayoshi smiles shyly.

"About the same time you stop addressing my so formally." Hana chuckles and ruffles Tsunayoshi's hair before saying her goodbyes and heading off to her own classroom, being two classes apart.

"... I hate it when she does that, I know my hair is un-tameable but that doesn't give her the excuse to mess it up even more." Tsunayoshi whines. Kyoko giggles at this.

"Hana-chan loves to see Tsuna-chan flustered. She thinks its cute!" Kyoko giggles even more as Tsunayoshi's face explode into red and she whimpers.

"No fair, ganging up on me like this."

* * *

Lunch came by rather quickly and the trio of friends found themselves in the courtyard seated on a picnic blanket Kyoko had brought to school. "Uwah, Tsuna-chan, your cooking is almost as good as your baking." Kyoko gushes as she nibbles on the fried prawn her friend had offered her. Hana nods her agreement as she chews on a tamagoyaki and Tsunayoshi smiles as she brings a bite of rice to her lips.

Chewing carefully and swallowing, Tsunayoshi waves a hand in denial. "I'm only this good at cooking because I have a good teacher." Kyoko laughs and she asks jokingly if Tsunayoshi's mother would mind taking on another apprentice.

"Sorry, she's already has a handful with me, I almost burned the tamagoyaki today because I was so sleepy." She cast a pointed look at her violin and her friends nod in understanding.

"Another Sakura card appeared?" Hana questions, digging into her own bento as she finishes off the delicious tamagoyaki.

"Yeah, this one wasn't as much of a hassle as the Jump was so it wasn't too bad. But it required more magical energy as it was injured." She pulls out the Fly card from her card case, showing it to her friends. "I haven't had the time to use it yet. Yesterday, my mom hired a new tutor for me and I had to be really careful not to let him know too much." Tsunayoshi sighs.

"It must be hard, keeping up multiple appearances even at home." Kyoko smiles sympathetically. Tsunayoshi shrugs as she smiles back.

"It's a tough job, someone has to do it, I don't see why it can't be me." 'Unless I somehow get pulled into the Mafia world, which I definitely hope not!'

"But still-" Kyoko barely had enough time to finish her sentence before a resounding 'Boom!' was heard in the distance. Tsunayoshi tensed immediately, her magical senses tingling. "What was that? Wait, Tsuna-chan?!"

Hana had barely enough time to turn her head before her eyes caught sight of the brown haired blur. That was heading towards the direction of the sound! "Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan! Stay where you are and don't come after me!" Tsunayoshi shouts behind her shoulder, her violin case clutched tightly in one hand.

Hana looked at her orange haired friend who was staring after the card captor's retreating back worriedly. The raven sighs. "Come on Kyoko, let's get back to class."

* * *

Tsunayoshi arrives at the source of the loud noise. She was in the junior high school section, and rounded the beige building heading to the back courtyard. She was surprised to see multiple craters. Tsunayoshi frowns, there wasn't a card that could create explosions were there? She'll have to ask Yuuko later on today- Her thoughts were cut short when the ground beneath her shook and another resounding 'Boom' was heard.

'Now's hardly the time for musing!' Tsunayoshi scolds herself, heading towards the sound of the noise.

Imagine her surprise to find Hibari-senpai and a silver haired teen dueling heatedly instead of magical forces at work. Wait, were those...? KABOOM!

Oh. OH CRAB NUGGETS.

Those dynamites are real. Tsunayoshi watches with wide eyes as Hibari-senpai lashed out at the dynamite wielding teen once more, striking him across the chest with a metal tonfa. The silver haired teen chokes in retaliation and lets go of the deadly firearms between the gaps of his fingers, which Tsunayoshi realizes with belated horror that half were lit. Hibari-senpai manages to jump back (How da heck did he manage to put that much distance between himself and the silver haired teenager in one leap? Even Tsunayoshi had to use the Jump card for that!) but the silver haired teen lost balance and fell backwards on his .

Without thinking, the brunette charged towards the falling teen. who had somehow resigned himself to being blown up by his very own firearms, and barreled right into his side, successfully pushing him out of the direct fire. Unfortunately, this placed Tsunayoshi's unguarded back into the line of fire instead and the explosives's firepower burned right through her uniform and licked mercilessly at her exposed skin.

Tsunayoshi could not even fully register her pain before she felt a cooling presence envelop her and the teenager that wielded dynamites. The last thing she saw before Tsunayoshi succumbed to the merciful darkness was a bright blue glow and the most beautiful teal eyes she'd ever seen.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato had led a harsh life. His childhood was spent with multiple piano lessons, lessons on everything a mafia heir was required to learn as well as plenty of recitals that made him sick with all the masks and nauseating cookies his half-sister would bake for him. His only silver lining in this dark dark cloud, was the kindly piano teacher that smelled of Lavender and had a smile that lit up the entire room.

Of course, that silver lining had to be taken from him too. His step-mother (Because it was obvious from how he inherited little to no traits from her, but only vaguely resembled his father.) was jealous. Jealous women were a force to be reckoned with, especially when negligence from the man she loves comes into the picture. In his case, Hayato's step-mother took her jealousy out on his piano teacher.

She stopped coming to the mansion one day. Hayato, upset and betrayed, abandoned the piano, refusing to take on any other tutors. He only came to know the truth of his piano teacher some two years later. She was sabotaged, the car that normally drove up the winding roads to the mansion just fine suddenly blew an engine and the vehicle was sent flying off the edge of the hill. Her body was found, and with it, a bloodstained white box tied securely with a silky blue ribbon. The tag had read, 'To my beloved Hayato.'

It was a no-brainer, especially to a genius like Hayato. Why else would his step-mother sabotage a random woman's car, she was his father's mistress. Or rather, the only woman his father ever truly loved. It had been so obvious, his facial features were practically a carbon copy of hers. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier? Why didn't she say anything? Why hadn't he appreciated her lessons? Why why why?

It was with these questions running through his head, traitorous voices whispering into his ears that he fled the house. He was a bastard son anyway, no one would care. He spent the next four years jumping from famiglia to famiglia. No one wanted him, it was no wonder. He was too much of a hothead, too volatile that he would snap any moment, he had no sense of teamwork only preferring the company of books. He was a burden despite his genius status.

He is 'Smoking bomb Hayato', a genius in pyrotechnics and academics, but a retard in terms of social skills.

He came to Namimori, a peaceful town, almost eerily so, because he had heard rumours. Rumours that whispered about a young girl, about four years younger, being trained to become a mafia wife. But not just any mafia wife, but THE Vongola mafia wife. At first he'd paid no attention, but then certain news reached him that made him change his mind.

The girl is a civilian, daughter of the External Advisor, Sawada Iemitsu. Hayato knew Iemitsu, he is a good man, albeit one with a few screws loose in his head. But it was another thing to involve an innocent child in the dark ways of the Mafia, and at such a young age too.

So to Namimori he went, if only to protect the daughter of the man that had offered him a job.

* * *

Only to be beaten half-to-death when he broke a rule about uniforms. Like what the fudge, he can damn well wear what he wanted! But yes, back to the point, he was beaten and almost died by his own weapons when he was thrown off balance by a metal tonfa (I thought the town was peaceful!?).

Or rather, he would have been blown to itty bitty pieces had he not been shoved out of the direct line of fire.

There was a loud 'BOOM!' as his lit bombs all exploded, and Hayato's back made contact with the ground. Another body followed after, their fall cushioned by his own body. He looked down, eyes widening with horror as pale skin previously unscarred now had a large burn imprinted on the small back. Hayato panics, it was not his intention to harm an innocent!

His panic was suddenly forgotten as swirls of liquid rose from an abandoned well taking the shape of butterflies. ... Wait, what?! The butterflies landed softly on the burn wound, Hayato winced at the sight, before they emitted a pale blue glow. Hayato watched with fascination as the water cleaned the wound, soothing the surrounding irritated skin and speeding up the closing wound.

"What...?" Hayato breathes, the butterflies fly away as they completes their job, back into the abandoned well leaving a pale back slightly shimmering with water droplets.

"Water heals, but while it does heal, it is also aggressive, it is a double-edged sword that most humans fail to realize." A mature voice pipes up, as if to answer Hayato's answer. The silver haired teen turns to face a tall pale woman. Her raven black hair is pulled up into a tall ponytail, her bangs framed the side of her face styled in a hime-cut. She was dressed in a light blue camisole and jeans with rhinestones forming swirling butterflies. Sandals a dark red cover her feet.

But what unsettled Hayato more were the crimson eyes, filled with so much wisdom that no human in their lifetime can even hope to gain. The woman smiles, her deep red lips pulling into a grim line. "You've almost killed our residential card captor." She states matter-of-factly, Hayato flinches but curiosity furrows his brows as he hears an unknown term.

"Card... captor...?"


End file.
